Purple Goo
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Food item, or via several level 10 Baldwin recipes that take 45 minutes to brew, award 30 XP, and require the following: **1 Purple Goo (3 Red Goo, 100 ) **2 Purple Goo (1 Blue Goo, 100 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 '''Purple Goo', 1 Purple Sludge, and 1 Purple Ooze are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for several Baldwin recipes: **Level 1 – 5 Soylent Red (2 Green Goo, 1 Purple Goo, 100 ) **Level 3 – Amethyst Roundhorn (2 Yellow Ooze, 1 Green Goo, 1 Red Goo, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,000 ) **Level 5 – Plum Wooly Antennae (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Goo, 3 Yellow Ooze, 1,200 ) **Level 5 – White Protective Eyewear (1 White Slime, 2 Purple Goo, 5 Broken Bottles, 1,200 ) **Level 9 – Juvenile Starsweeper (2 Purple Goo, 3 Green Sludge, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 1 Gold Muck, 5,300 ) **Level 9 – Peacebringer's Mantle (1 White Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Red Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 10 – Blue Goo (3 Purple Goo, 100 ) **Level 10 – 2 Red Goo (1 Purple Goo, 100 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Cape (1 Black Slime, 3 Yellow Sludge, 1 Purple Goo, 2,800 ) **Level 11 – Carbon Cushion Colony (1 Black Slime, 3 Orange Sludge, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 11 – Noxious Colony (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 12 – Arcane Tome (1 Black Slime, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 5 Aged Tomes, 1 Arcane Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Dusklight Alchemist Tools (1 Black Slime, 3 Purple Ooze, 2 Purple Sludge, 1 Purple Goo, 3,000 ) **Level 15 – Algae-Bottom Slarg (2 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 2 Purple Goo, 5,700 ) **Level 15 – Wild Leather Arm Guards (1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Orange Ooze, 2 Purple Goo, 1 Infused Fragment, 3,200 ) **Level 17 – Poisonous Rose Thorn Crown (1 Black Slime, 1 White Slime, 2 Purple Goo, 5 Blue Roses, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 17 – Red-Tailed Boa (1 Silver Muck, 1 White Slime, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 2 Purple Goo, 1 Ivory Comb, and 3,250 ) **Level 18 – Charming Sage Cover (1 Grey Slime, 1 White Slime, 2 Purple Goo, 2 Green Goo, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 20 – Cosmo Gecko (1 Gold Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Earrings (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Socks (2 Grey Slime, 3 Green Goo, 2 Orange Goo, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Tailwrap (1 White Slime, 2 Purple Goo, 3 Orange Ooze, 2 Orange Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient